Promises are made to be broken
by melty-chan
Summary: Renji x Rukia x Ichigo story in progress, making it as i go.. a romance that has been fliped around which started out as a promise.. ended up as something no one had expected
1. Chapter 1

Promises are made to be broken…

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any of the characters.

-----------------------

**Chapter 1 - Prologue fate**

PoV- Rukia

_11 years ago……_

"Ah..ouch"

"Are you ok?" came a voice so very similar to my ears.

"…" the face, so warm in my heart. He handed me his hands..and without realizing, I took his hand. I knew I could trust him with my life.

"I think I sprang my ankle", I whimpered as he lifted me up to my feet again.

The next thing I knew, he was crouching in front of me, making a gesture as if he wanted me to get on his back. I had no choice, since I could not walk nor get anyone else to help so I struggled to get on his back. His lovely scent on his back made me feel safe like the home I never had. My eyes started to get heavier as I slowly feel into a deep sleep.

When I got up, I saw those familiar eyes again, staring at me like an angelic puppy dog. I looked around my surroundings and found my self back in front of my house's stair way. We had been sitting on those stairs for.. I don't even know how long, but it was long enough for me to sketch out his every detailed characteristic in my head. He slowly removed his red strand of hair in his innocent face behind his ears to take a better look at me. Our eyes met, as if our soul was connected at one point. He took out his pinky, that was when I saw in the corner of his lips, a small smile, very small but it was there. So I did the same, forgetting that he was a stranger that I had met a moment ago. Our pinkies met, my heart skipped a beat as it pounded in my chest like I was falling off a thousand floor high building.

Then. .. there he said the words, the words that I don't think I'll ever hear again from anyone else…

"I'll always protect you..wherever you are.. you'll never be hurt again, I promised.." the words came out of his mouth, no from his heart… touching mine. .forcing it back to normal rhythm, but calmer. I did not believe anyone had cared for me.. _ever_.. except for my mom, who had passed away 2 years ago..

As I was still in my deep thoughts, he came closer to me and gave me a small peck on my cheeks.

"Goodbye….." was the last thing he said and the last words I heard from him again..

------------------

**-- end of chapter-- **

Note there is a hint of who this might be and hint for what further …….

" I haven't planned much of what might happen next.. sorry.. but I'm trying to make it the best plot ever… still thinking……" ps: please.. if you see any spelling mistakes, or story error.. pleaseee inform mee..


	2. Chapter 2

not my story.. not my characters.. I don't own them……… whyy CAN'T I OWN THEM/1?

* * *

**Promies are made to be broken…**

Chapter 2 .. my imperfect life..

**PoV Rukia..**

My name is Kuchiki Rukia. My life has been going down the drain up till now.

Flashback: 

Please father no.. I don't want to go..o..o…

My voice trailed off into the dark night as a middle age man, well suited, dragged me into a mini van.

I did not know where I was going, but my senses told me to escape. I looked directly at the man who drove slightly up the hills.

Where are we going.. sir?...

It seemed like I was talking to myself until after moments later, he finally spoke..

_My master's place, you will enjoy it very much there. _

In the tip of his voice, I can hear uncertainties, no it was more like suspicious. He was not someone I would want to be alone with. I felt my fears held at the back of my throat, nothing made me talk afterwards..

The sky was dim that night; I remembered it as it was just like yesterday.

EEEEKK boof.. just in the middle of the road, the car stopped. The man went out of the car, I guess the tires went out. I didn't want to sit here and wait for my destiny to come to me. My mom had once told me that it was in my hands to face the many obstacles to get where you want to be.

I slowly, trying to tip toed out of the car but as I opened the car door, it squeaked just at the most PERFECTEST moment. So I quickly ran out as fast as I could to the forest. From distance away, I heard BANG…… BANG…. Again….. and again.. the sound of a gun.. echoed through the forest. I ran much as I could, my legs won't let me go anymore then I collapsed into the mud under a huge tree. Much of this was very clear to me….

End of flashback

I'm currently sitting in a lecture, preparing to write my exam for entering Soul Society's top school to becoming a Shinigami. The only way for me to live a peaceful life, to run away from my past, and the only way to find my mother…

* * *

Authors note: mmmmm.. many mistakes….. many errors.. but I actualie haf a plot to my story.. wha.. gonna make it extreme tense story.. or u may PLEASE help wif my plot.. xD 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: once again.. I said this b4…. I DON'T OWN the story nor the characters..

And a lil note to all……. I haf many grammer mistakes.. please try not to mind it.. I just hope u like the story line…..

And tell me what the grammer mistakes are.. thanks..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Promises are made to be broken**

Chapter 3 ENEMIES..

Finally, my exam was finsihed, I walked out the corridors into the hallway. Many students, wearing the same plain white uniform, walked pass by me. I fasten my pace as I noticed glares were placed upon me by seniors. I hope no one had noticed my true form. As I was deep into my thoughts, I bumped into an orange? Wait it's a guy. The next thing I knew, I fell back into my bum.

"Ouch.. watch where your going .."

"What do u mean watch where I'm GoinG.. I have eyes you know.. unlike you!.."

"Your right, I'm sorry, how could I MISS that GIANT ORANGE HEAD of yours!.."

"Why you little…"

"What are you gonna do about it.. ORANGE.."

…….

Wow, I guess I haven't noticed, we actually started a huge commotion. This is bad.. can my day get any worse….. errr thanks to that orange headed brat..

**End of Rukia's Pov I think that's how you say it?**

Just their luck, the principal was currently checking around the school as he spotted the 2 fighting in the halls. He immediately sent them into his office.

Prin: "Ms. Kuchiki I presume.. and Mr. Kurosaki……didn't I just saw you yesterday in my office … you were peaking in the girls washroom……."

Kurosaki: "I told you. I DIDN'T.. I just dropped my books right infront of the girls washroom..then a girl came out…."

Prin: "That's what they all say…As for you, kuchiki-chan, you just moved into our school, am I right?"

Rukia: "Yes.. sir.."

Kurosaki: "WoW now your talking nice? What a change!.. faster than the guy who changed into the Mask.." ( the movie…… the mask.. I assume everyone had watched it? )

Prin: "I'll let you go this time, it will never happen again but as for you Kurosaki. This is the last time you ever disobeyed the rules of this school, you are EXSPELLED"

Kurosaki: "You can't exspell me, I guess I'd have to tell my father about this… and you know what he do when he gets mad.. he just might have to cancel the school funds.."

Prin: "….. er………….."

They walked out the principal's office staring at each other as if they were enemies from the beginning of time. Flames grew from both their eyes. .piercing each other through their skins in hatred..

**Rukia's Pov.**

Whos is this brat?...

.. … I'll never forget you for this.. I'll make your life soo miserable, you will come crawling to me mercifully. MUAHHA .. .. wow when did I become this evill.. ? sweet……….

What does Rukia not want others to know? Whats her secret? And whats with the ALL that attitudes from ichigo…… and what are Rukia's plans..

* * *

Characters might much been a little switched changed……. Please give comments..

…Sorry for making it so short.. i didn't have time to polish it up.. since i realize i haven't update the 2nd chaper for along time.. and the 2nd one was sooo short.. xD heres 1 more chapter..


End file.
